Mistletoe
by Jessicupcake
Summary: Ah, yet another Christmas at the mall. Slightly fluffy one-shot for all the JudexCaitlin; R&R, Flames welcome! I don't care!


**A****N: Ah, the classic and cliché mistletoe fic [; I was in the Christmas spirit, even though it's July… Awkward [; But, anyways, I don't think there is a mistletoe fic on the 6teen fandom, so WIN! **

**This is just a little tribute to the pairing JudexCaitlin, which I will now dub Jade, dunno why, but it fits [;**

**Oh!! Some random Swedish rave music is playing on my iPod!! LOL, "ooa hela natten sumthin sumthin sumthin alkjf;aslkdlsdkj!!" Do youuuuuu know who I'm talking about??**

**

* * *

**

Another Christmas in the mall, another disaster waiting to happen. Of course, disaster always seems to follow the sixteen-year-old "gang". Whether it is getting fired, crashing into something or other, break-ups or having to listen to annoying squealing by a certain clan of three girls, it was still nothing new. The only thing was the tension between a purple-haired girl and her "man."

"I'm telling you! It was 'you picked the thong guy!' Not, 'you picked the wrong guy!' We even went to see the movie together and you left to go do who knows what right at that part!!" Nikki said indignantly.

"No _babe, _I'm pretty sure it was 'you picked the wrong guy.' Trust me, I would know." Her boyfriend Jonesy retorted, because to Jonesy, he was _always_ right.

"Dear God! Would you two shut up? We went over this before Jonesy! It's 'thong guy' not 'wrong guy'. Ugh!" Wyatt said, no shouted in his usual before coffee and Christmas spirit. And then promptly his head slamming on the table.

"Sheesh! Someone hasn't had their coffee today" retorted Jonesy, "No need to get mean. Now I owe Nikki 5 bucks."

Nikki, Jonsey and Wyatt were sitting by the Lemon while Caitlin tried to work with some thirsty Christmas shoppers. Apparently some mistake of Caitlin's was actually a big hit at the mall. Jude and Jen were yet to be found at the usual meeting spot, probably staring into space or helping customers. I'll leave it to you to decide who is doing what.

But wait! What's that barreling through the food court, about to slam straight into Caitlin and her dorky lemon hat? Definitely not Jen, that's for sure.

"JUU-UDE!! Ugh, this is my new pink holiday cami form Albatross and Finch, and now it's ruined!!" Caitlin was whining in Jude's face from where she was lying, which was currently his chest. More than a little miffed, Caitlin stood up, picked up Jude and oh so nonchalantly threw him out of the Lemon. Scaring more than a little customers waiting in line.

"Geez, Cait, calm down." Jen had finally arrived, and was chastising "Cait" while the others were staring at Caitlin with shock on their faces. Of course Jonesy had an amused smirk on and Jude was looking dazed from falling into an enraged blonde, then being thrown by the very same blonde.

"For such a small dudette she has strength, bra" a confused Jude told Jen, "she's like, a spicy taco. Small but deadly dude!"

"Oh nice," snorted Nikki, "Just compare one of your friends to what brings our noses pain"

"But, what brings us pai-" Jonesy asked confused. And then he farted and it all made sense. But it's not my fault that Jonesy is a little slow. Or maybe it is. Is it?

* * *

Soon, all was well for the gang. Jonesy was wrong, Nikki was right, Wyatt was happy with some coffee in his system, Jen was on break, and Caitlin and Jude were shopping for presents for their friends and themselves. Of course, the most innocent scenario can always hold surprises and there sure was a surprise between Caitlin and Jude. See, they have been acting, well, awkward with each other. Of course that could've been the case because of this mornings events, but they forgave each other and went shopping. But the real reason it was awkward was because of a new way they saw each other. Fate tries so hard to make them see that they like each other and shall be together forever. Or as long as forever is for two sixteen year old kids. So Fate decided to mess with them today since she had nothing else to do.

The Clones aren't as dumb as they let Nikki think they are and are actually Fate's evil minions. Or not. But the point is, it was their idea to put mistletoe in front of the Khaki Barn's very own "Somebody Loves Me" sweaters. And as tradition goes, Jude decided to get a sweater for Caitlin and vise-versa. And another tradition was lurking above their heads. Literally. And Jude's sweater happened to be up top, near the mistletoe. Caitlin reaching for the sweater, saw the mistletoe and started blushing. And on the inside all that was going through her head was *****squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. * You could even hear it, that's how loud it was. Or maybe that was the Clones. And Jude, seeing what was making blush decided to take a jump and grab her by the shoulders and kiss her. Now it wasn't all that elaborate, but still, the quick peck on the lips was all it took to keep Fate satisfied. And apparently the Clones, Jude and Caitlin. By an unspoken agreement Caitlin and Jude decided to keep this on the down low.

To bad the Clones don't know how to shut up.

* * *

**AN: Haha, the ending was fail. I hope you people like this!! And I hope my grammar wasn't that off. Let's just blame it on my dyslexia. If I had dyslexia, so let's just pretend [;**

**I love how when Jonsey has stalker!Lydia on his tail and Nikki is like "ZOMG ENUFFF" and Lydia was all "who are you?" and Jonesy was like "She's my girlfriend" and Nikki's all "That's right, he's my man" I was like LOL! Anyways, click the big green shiny button that makes all of us ADHD kids happy and reeeeeeview!! Flames are welcome! People that praise get a cookie!! Yay!! **


End file.
